1. Field of the Disclosure
An exemplary embodiment relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of flat panel displays has recently increased with the growth of multimedia. Various types of flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission displays (FEDs), and organic light emitting devices have been put to practical use.
In particular, an organic light emitting device may have a high response speed (of 1 ms or less), a low power consumption, and a self-emitting structure. The organic light emitting device does not have viewing problems, and thus can used as a moving picture display device regardless of the size of device. Further, since the organic light emitting device can be manufactured at a low temperature using a simple manufacturing process based on an existing semiconductor process technology, the organic light emitting device has been considered as a next generation display device.
The organic light emitting device has a self-emitting structure due to a light emitting layer including an organic material. The organic material may be easily deteriorated due to moisture and oxygen permeating from the outside. Therefore, the organic light emitting device may attempt to prevent the organic material of the light emitting layer from being deteriorated.
For instance, the organic light emitting device may use a seal member to attach a first substrate, on which a light emitting unit including a first electrode, a light emitting layer and a second electrode is positioned, to a second substrate. When the seal member is provided along an outer edge of the light emitting unit, the seal member may have a straight portion and a curved portion. Because process specifications of the straight portion and the curved portion of the seal member are not uniform, the seal member may be pushed out or introduced into the light emitting unit when the first substrate is attached to the second substrate. This may reduce an area of the light emitting unit or may extend a bezel area outside the organic light emitting device.